marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Man (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Calivada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States of America | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Religious Zealot | Education = | Origin = Came into existence when Franklin Richards created a pocket universe to save his parents and their allies from death when they sacrificed their life to destroy Onslaught. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Rob Liefeld | First = Heroes Reborn Vol 1 ½ | Last = Heroes Reborn Rebel Vol 1 #1 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Captain America's opposite Master Man. Although this pocket universe was instantly created, it's inhabitants were given memories that "pre-date" the creation of this reality. Not much is known about the the past of this incarnation of Master Man, however, while the Master Man of Earth-616 was Wilhelm Lohmer, the creation of Franklin Richards has the first named Alexander, at the present time his last name remains unrecorded. Through unrevealed circumstances, Alexander was given formula similar to the one that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. He would take up the mantle of Master Man, acting as Captain America's opposite and fighting for the Nazi cause. He would be an ally of The Red Skull. Following the defeat of Nazi Germany at the end of World War II, Master Man and the Red Skull would survive the war and operate covertly over the convening decades. Much like the serum that turned Rogers into Captain America, the serum that empowered Alexander retarded his ageing process, however not as well as Captain America as by the modern era he would be visibly aged. Master Man, along with the Red Skull would continue to try and propagate the Aryan Dream of Nazi Germany alive. Relocating to the United States, Alexander would become the front man of the World Party, a political party that was known for it's thinly veiled White Supremacist ideals. They would setup shop in an abandoned church, and through unknown means amass a cache of nuclear weapons that they would hope to launch at racially "impure" parts of the United States. Secretly, along with fellow World Party conspirator Hauptman, they would secretly plan to betray the Red Skull. Operating as the leader of the party, Alexander would gather disenfranchised Americans who believed that their country was being "ruined" by minority groups to rally as supporters of the party, and act as his foot soldiers. Among those recruited into the party was John Barnes, the older brother of Rikki Barnes. For reasons that have yet to be explained, the Red Skull sought to reclaim the long lost shield once owned by Captain America, which for years had been in the possession of Abe Wilson. Master Man would send his men to assassinate Wilson and reclaim the shield. Although Master Man's men would kill Wilson, they would fail in stopping Wilson return to the shield to Steve Rogers, who at the time was been conditioned by SHIELD to forget his identity as Captain America. After this failed attempt, Steve would be confronted by Nick Fury (in reality, a Life Model Decoy posing as Fury) who would reactivate him as Captain America. Learning of this, and that the newly returned Captain would be attending the funeral of Abe Wilson, Master Man would send his operative Crossbones to capture Captain America so that they could reclaim the shield. Cap, along with Abe's son Sam "Falcon" Wilson would be captured and taken back to World Party headquarters. Captain America would break free, and would battle both Master Man and the Red Skull. During the fight Master Man would attempt his assassination of the Red Skull and fail. In the end, Captain America, with the help of SHIELD would crush the World Party organization, defeat Master Man, and prevent the launching of their nuclear weapons. Captain America and a super-soldier serum enhanced Sam Wilson would knock Master Man out with a single blow. While his fate following this final blow is unrevealed, one could assume he was taken into SHIELD custody. This would not be the last Counter-Earth would see of Master Man however. Sometime after the Avengers and Fantastic Four were returned to their native Earth-616, this pocket universe would be ravaged by the Dreaming Celestial, who would cause untold chaos to this reality following the departure of it's defenders. During this time, Master Man would drop his Nazi and White Supremacist ideals for a new obsession: Christianity. Believing that he is doing God's work, Master Man would soon organize a cult that would take over the State of California and rename it Calivania. He would become a leader of this cult which would amass hundreds of followers. As this area was the source of an unexplained Gamma explosion that effected a large part of the United States, many people in the area were mutated and granted fantastic powers. Many of these Master Man would take in and make his Acolytes, including former World Party associate Crossbones. The only opposition to his plans were a small group of rebels led by Pepper Potts. However, Master Man's religious conquest and the fate of Potts' rebellion remain unrevealed. | Powers = Master Man's body is at the peak of human perfection, in the same was of Captain America, he also has a slowed ageing process. | Abilities = Master Man is a charismatic public speaker and is a master of propaganda. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn